Falling in Love with the Enemy: The Series
by MISS MANA ELLE
Summary: Said a few bad words. A H/D+H/R Romance. Well, not exactly. I won't give it away, please read. The beginning is hurried, but the rest is fine. PLEASE R/R!
1. Revenge

Not You! Chapter 1

How could this be happening? She'd thought he was perfect. Well, they had both broken up with each other, and he was already going out with someone else and it had only been _two days!_ Hermione sighed. _There has to be some way I can get him back! Repay him for what he put me through!_ Hermione thought.

She decided she'd have to show him she didn't need him, didn't want him. She decided she'd have to show him how much better she could do. She thought for hours at a time, but she couldn't think of anything at all. Ron wasn't taking their breakup too hard, and Harry was pretty much staying away from them both.

Why were things so horrible? Hermione really liked Ron, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him how much she really liked him. She even thought, for a split second or so, that maybe she loved him. It could be the truth, she was seventeen years old; she didn't know what love was, but she intended to find out.

The Graduation Ball was approaching, and Hermione had heard rumors about it for the last few weeks. She'd heard the strangest rumors, but she hoped one of them was true, owing to she was muggle born and had experience with it. The rumor that they had to wear muggle fancy clothes. Hermione smiled and imagined herself in a beautiful blue ball gown that had a crinoline underneath, making it flare out around her tiny waist. She bumped into someone in her daydreaming.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" Hermione stopped dead. _Perfect!!!_

"Draco! Draco, How are you?" Hermione smiled brightly at Draco, and Draco quirked a confused brow.

"What do you want?" Draco couldn't be mean to Hermione, Harry, or Ron anymore, though. That's why no 'Mudblood' or Granger' s were coming out of his mouth. Harry and Hermione had managed to save him last year, from a terrific (in Ron's eyes) death that would have been given to him by his father after he refused to join Voldemort. Lucious was now dead, but that did not stop Draco from having to make the deal with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What do you want?" Draco repeated. He had his arms crossed, and his eyes were cold, but Hermione had to try. She seemed to falter in his cold stare, but she kept her confidence.

"Draco, I need your help."

"No." Draco turned around and started walking away. Hermione reached after him and grabbed his black robes. She held her determined look.

"Please, just listen!" she pleaded. He sighed impatiently and crossed his arms.

"I'll listen but I won't say yes."

"Okay. Me and Ron broke up."

"So I heard."

"Yeah, and, well, it hurts my feelings the way he's already going out with Lavender."

"Mmm."

"So, I was wondering. . .If you would pretend to be my boyfriend. . Because I knew it would really make him mad. . ."

"Uh-uh! No way! I'm not going to do that! That Weasley kid's got a nice left hook!" Draco looked serious, but Hermione couldn't hide a giggle.

"Please? Draco, please? Pleeeeeease?"

"Hermione, what are the chances that you shut up before you get your way?"

"Slim to none?" Hermione looked so desperate. _Early morning, Hermione, early morning! Classes!_ She turned back to Draco from her thoughts quickly. "Listen, write me a note, I'll never give up! Pass it to me before Potions. Okay?" Hermione said hurriedly. Draco sighed impatiently.

"If I get caught passing notes to a Gryffindor. . ."

"You won't!" Hermione placed a hand on his arm and gave him her most confident look. "You wont!" Draco looked at her like he might smile at her before walking hurriedly away.

Hermione sighed and headed straight to Charms.

~~~*~~~

Potions was next, and Hermione could tell she was filling the air with tension. Harry leaned over to talk to her and his glasses slipped off his nose, but Hermione caught them, giggling. _Why does that always happen when he's talking to me?_

"Hermione, was Draco harassing you again?" Harry was serious. Hermione sighed. He was always the big brother type.

"No, I was talking to him."

"Is he holding up to the deal?"

"Yes, now, shhh! She bells about to ring!" And the bell did ring, about a second after Harry straightened back up.

Hermione got up and rushed out the door, for one, she was in a hurry to get to Draco, and two, seeing Ron and Lavender kiss like that was making her hurt.

Ron smirked as she walked ahead of him quickly.

"You, Hermione! Where _you_ going in such a hurry?! To try and get a boyfriend to make me jealous?" Ron laughed so hard he dropped all his books on Lavender's strappy-heeled feet.

"Ouch! Ron!" She hopped around on one foot, her blonde hair lightly bouncing from its rest on her shoulders. She had also dropped all her books. She ended up falling over, and Ron fell on top of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and took off down the hall.

~~~*~~~

"Here!" Draco pressed a weirdly folded note into Hermione's soft palm as he walked into class. Hermione figured she had a couple minutes, so she decided to stay out in the hallway and read it. It was written in a beautiful teal, messy, yet, neat cursive. Definitely Draco's handwriting.

Hermione,

I suppose I will do it for you, but if anyone at all in the Slytherin house finds out, you're in big trouble! Anyways, I suppose they will with the way I'm acting around you and stuff. When do we start?

~Draco

Hermione smiled to herself. Perfect! He would do it! Hermione stopped smiling at once, though. She was going to have to make some changes in her profile before this. At least Potions was the last class of the day. She'd have all night to do herself over, in personality and looks. 

She sat down in potions and looked at Draco. He wasn't paying attention, but Hermione knew tonight was the night. She would show him she was really pretty. She wrote Draco a quick note, back and passed it to him after Potions.

Draco,

Meet me at the lake at sunset. Just be there, we can talk.

Hermione

Hermione wolfed down her supper, argued a little with Ron, and headed upstairs. The argument was still fresh in her mind.

__

"Talking to Malfoy, Hermione?"

"What's it to you, you uncaring, heartless asshole?" Hermione was anxious about her make-over and didn't want his teasing right now. She did hate it when he teased her despite she felt like it or not, though, because he used to always apologize for it when they were together.

"Damn! Time of the month, no doubt!" Ron laughed, and Lavender and Parvatti did, too. Dean, Seamus and maybe even Harry were laughing as well. Ginny didn't laugh, though. Ginny was giving Hermione her make-over.

"Actually, when you're an ass like you, this is normal!" Hermione got up and stalked out into the Hallway.

~~~*~~~

When she got to the girls' dorms, she started looking for a sexier outfit than what she usually wore: jeans and a T-shirt. She stopped for a second. _Sexier?_ _Hermione Nicole Granger what are you thinking?! Well, at least a little showier than my usual. . ._Hermione resumed her searching. She was getting frustrated at all the T-shirts and jeans she was finding when Ginny walked in.

Ginny had grown pretty over the years. Long, red curls, bright blue eyes, and a figure pretty nice for her age. Hermione had a nice figure, but she didn't show it off like Ginny usually did. Ginny was no slut, but her clothes were 'cute' and not just baggy, like most of Hermione's things.

"Lets get to work. You'll probably have to wear something of mine. We can expand it if it doesn't fit." Ginny got into her trunk and started pulling out tons and tons of 'cute' outfits. She wore a white skirt that fit slim and reached her thighs. Her shirt was sleeveless and fit her neck tightly. It was navy blue. Her shoes were black boots, and her curls were up in pig tails. She looked so adorable.

"Here!" Ginny said, suddenly, pulling out an outfit that was very un-Hermione-like. It was very pretty, though. It was a pale pink dress that was sleeveless and reached the thighs as well. It flared at the ends, but Ginny wasn't done with the outfit, yet. Pink sandals followed, along with a pink, see-through over-dress. Ginny made her put it on, and it fit like a charm (maybe it was).

Ginny started next with her eye make-up. She applied some purplish-pink shadow, first, and then some black mascara. It didn't really change the look of her lashes, but Hermione liked it. Ginny then put a light glitter charm on her eyes, so the shadow sparkled slightly in the light.

Next came Hermione's lips. Ginny put a light pink lip liner around the edges of her lips, and then ran some pink lip gloss over it. It was an astonishing effect. 

Next was blush. Ginny had made Hermione's face pale, as if it wasn't enough already, but she made it more pale with powder. So, then the blush would stand out. She stepped back and admired her handiwork. Pink definitely looked good on Hermione.

"Good to go!" Ginny smiled, and somehow, Hermione did too. "Go on! Dream Boy is waiting! I bet you end up falling in love with him for real!" Ginny said, giggling.

"No! Ginny!"

"What?! Just go, he's waiting! You don't want to be late!" Ginny shoved Hermione out of the girls' dorms, and Started with Hermione down the stairs.

"Where're you going looking like that?" Harry asked. Ron looked up from Lavender's homework (which he was trying to help her do) and gaped at Hermione for a second. He closed his mouth quickly before Lavender noticed.

"Out with my boyfriend for a walk!" Hermione said and turned and walked out of the portrait hole with help from Ginny. Ginny left her in the hallway with a "Good luck!" and Hermione was off.

~~~*~~~

Draco stood outside in the chilling breeze and pulled his silver cloak tighter around his shoulders. _She said sunset, didn't she?_ Something ruffled the grass behind him, and he turned quickly. "Who's there?"

"Its just me." Hermione stepped out from behind a tree, a crimson cloak around her shoulders. Draco glanced her over and could see she wore not slacks, but a skirt.

"What're you wearing?" Draco asked, then winced, because that sounded slightly sick. She smiled, though, and Draco noticed the make-up on her face. Her eyes glittered and her lips shone, as he undid the top of her cloak. She pulled the cloak form her shoulders to reveal the pretty pink outfit, and the sandals. His mouth was starting to fall open when it was closed tightly again.

"So. . .What do you think?" Hermione smiled, and pulled the cloak off her all the way, and turning around, so he could see the back, too, and the way the dress flared out. He smiled a little, and then laughed a little.

"I think that's the last thing I ever expected Hermione Granger to wear, especially in coming to see me." Draco's smiled stayed in place, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He had this sarcastic way of making her laugh. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. . .Well, I mean. I just wanted to get something straight. No dissing me when no one's around and no disgusting remarks when we're in public."

"What do you mean by 'disgusting remarks'?"

"Like no 'damn, Hermione! You look nice and seductive tonight!' Stuff like that."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Lost for words?"

"Kinda. . ."

"I might as well get used to this. . " Draco muttered under his breath. Draco leaned closer to Hermione but Hermione backed away quickly.

"I'm getting cold. . .I should go in." Hermione obviously didn't like the idea of Draco's lips against hers.

"Put your cloak on. Well, I have homework. See ya later, _Honey."_ Draco stalked off up to the castle, hands in pockets. Hermione felt bad, but she'd work up to kissing him when she was ready. _God, everything's happening so fast!_

Hermione headed back into the Common Room and into bed. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as bad.

{A/N: done! Please R/R! THANKS!}


	2. Working the Plan

Falling in Love with the Enemy: Chapter 2: Working the Plan

By: ~EMeRaLdS~

Ginny bounced onto Hermione's bed and squealed. "How did it go?! Did he kiss you?! Did he like 'The New Hermione'? Did he dress up? What happened? Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny was bursting with questions.

"Huh, what?" Hermione sat up and realized what Ginny was talking about. "Ginny! What _time is it!?"_ Hermione said as she realized it was late.

"Eleven thirty. Why?" Hermione whimpered as she threw herself out of bed. Ginny got tangled in Hermione's covers and she was on the floor. "Wait! Help me! Herm! Why? We don't have classes!" Ginny said as she fought with the bed covers.

"The Hogsmeade trip is this weekend! A good opportunity to show off me and Draco!" Hermione said as she went through Ginny's trunk, looking for another 'cute' outfit. She found another nice one and hopped in the shower.

"Ginny! Dry my hair quickly! I can't remember the spell!"

__

"Dryosis!" Ginny said and Hermione's curls were dried and bouncy. Hermione slipped on the lavender colored spaghetti strap. It came to her thighs and came to a V-neck. She slipped on black sandals of Ginny's, and had Ginny do a quick make-up job. Purple eye pencil, lip gloss, shimmer on her eyes, and powder and blush. She grabbed a short black cloak and fastened it around her neck before starting towards the door. "Hermione, wait!" Ginny squealed.

"What?!"

"Your hair! And the train doesn't leave until twelve thirty! Relax!" Ginny said as she picked out an outfit. Hermione quickly pulled the cloak back off and sat down in front of Ginny's vanity mirror while Ginny showered. Hermione tried many different ways with her hair, but finally settled on a messy bun with curls hanging down. She looked marvelous. She smiled. She liked the new her, and she hoped Draco did too. _Wait! Take that back! Who cares what Draco thinks! Take that back! I take it back!_

Ginny walked out of the bathroom in a jean skirt and a white tank top with crackled navy blue letters spelling 'Old Navy' across the top. She didn't look as date-like. Her red curls were in a single ponytail and her make-up was more natural like. Hermione guessed she was going to Hogsmeade with Seamus.

"Ginny! You coming? Its almost time!" Seamus called from the common room. Ginny looked excitedly at Hermione.

"You better leave now if you want to get down there and see if Draco's going. And if he's not, you can just come with me!" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay." Hermione walked down the stairs and Seamus watched her legs. Hermione cleared her throat as she walked by and Seamus looked away. "Thought so," she muttered under her breath.

"Hermione! Where you going? We still have ten minutes!" Harry said as he got up from the couch he was sharing with Ron and Lavender. Ron was watching Hermione and Lavender was glaring at her. Lavender looked like a slut and Hermione wondered how Ron could like her. She wore a tube top and a really, really short skirt and heels. Hermione coughed something that sounded like "slut" as she walked by.

"I'm going to meet Draco!" Hermione said as she walked out of the portrait hole.

"Damn, she looks nicer every time I see her!" Dean Thomas said, sighing as Parvati shot him a glare.

~~~*~~~

Hermione walked into the Great Hall where she figured Draco and everyone would be. Sure enough, there was Draco with all his Slytherin friends, talking. Hermione got close enough to them to hear what they were saying.

"I know you're going to be disappointed in me, but I am going out with a Gryffindor." Draco looked around at Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and a few other boys and girls around him. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Who!"

__

"What!?" squeaked a horrified Pansy.

"Hermione Granger."

"You mean the _mudblood?"_ Pansy said.

"I mean Hermione Granger, Potter and Weasley's friend. That is a rude thing to say, Pansy. Especially about my girlfriend. I am going to take her to Hogsmeade today. Ahh, there she is!" Draco said in his usual drawl. He had seen Hermione watching and walked over to her. "Don't you look nice? Are you coming to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, I am. I presume you'll be accompanying me?" she said sweetly. Draco faked a smiled for their audience.

"Of course, Baby." he kissed her cheek and took her hand, dragging her from the hall. Hermione's cheeks no longer needed the blush Ginny had supplied. They had their own crimson tint, now. Draco said nothing, just walked towards the front doors.

"Uh, Draco?"

"What?" he snapped. Hermione knew he didn't want to be in this situation.

"You're not that bad of a kisser." Draco stopped walking and looked at her. She, too, stopped.

"What?" Draco's voice wasn't snappy, but more anxious, almost.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, but of you didn't I'd be glad to repeat it," Hermione said sweetly.

"God, you're a smart ass!" Draco said as he started walking again. That wasn't the answer she'd expected, but Hermione laughed anyway. Draco couldn't keep a faint smile off his face.

"Everyone who is boarding the train please go get ready!" Dumbledore's voice said. Draco and Hermione moved down the stone steps and down to the train. Draco helped Hermione in, while Ron stood and watched from where Lavender was clearing her throat repeatedly, waiting for Ron to help her in. Draco smiled evilly at Ron as he entered his compartment and closed the door. 

"So, where should we go once we get into Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, his voice edgy.

"The Three Broomsticks. Ron and Lavender will see us there. And maybe we could have something to eat, like a real romantic dinner?" Hermione said, scooting a little closer to Draco. Draco crinkled his nose up.

"How about we stick to the plan, _Granger."_ Draco's voice was still edgy as he watched out the window. Hermione sighed and quit trying so hard. She'd tried really hard to make Draco like her as a friend. She wasn't doing to well. She was overdoing it. 

~~~*~~~ 

Hermione walked quickly towards the Three Broomsticks. Draco followed. They found an empty table and sat quietly. Draco knew Hermione was angry at him for calling her Granger. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated being nice to her.

"Hermione, listen--"

"Draco, I realize I'm trying to make you like me as a friend, and I'm trying way too hard. I know we aren't real good friends and I know you don't really like being seen with me. I know it's hurting your reputation and everything, and I know you really hate me and everything, but I'm really sorry. If you want, you can just stop now if you want. I'm sure I'll get over Ron--it's just that I think I might have really loved him and then...He just used me like that! And it hurt so bad; I just wanted to make him pay for what he did to me. I'm sorry I put you through this." Hermione was looking at the table, now. Draco had a pang of guilt as she sighed shakily and started to wipe the eye make-up she wore away. She was going to try to be the old Hermione Granger again! _Stop her! Stop her! _

"No, stop!" Draco reached for her hand and pulled her hands away from her face. Even the though make-up was ruined, Draco smiled. "I don't hate you." He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but smile at her. This made her smile. Then Draco laughed a little, and then Hermione, and then they were both laughing really hard.

Ron came over, and just watched them. "Hermione?" Hermione calmed down and looked at him. She reached across the table and grabbed Draco's folded hands as she smiled at Ron.

"Yes?"

"Uh, are you two. . .You know? An item?" Ron asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "Draco is so handsome and sweet. I just never noticed his soft side until he comforted me one night while I was in a hallway crying. He really is very nice and he loves me." Those last words echoed through Ron's head. _...And he loves me...And he loves me...And he loves me...And he loves me!_ Ron turned around and walked away, over to his table where Lavender sat, filing her bright red nails.

Hermione smiled brightly and hissed a "Yes!" as Ron walked away sullenly. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Lets go do something. Get out of here!" Draco said, nodding his head towards the door. Hermione stood up and smiled.

"Lets go!" They ran out the door, smiling. Hermione was acting for Ron, but Draco was trying to act. He was having a pretty good time. They pranced outside in high spirits and saw Harry and Cho walking by. They had started dating just this year.

"Hey, Hermione! How are you?" Cho asked kindly. Hermione was glad Harry was going out with her; she was so polite.

"Fine, thanks! And how about you?"

"I'm fine. And, isn't that Draco Malfoy? Of all people, good for you to stand up against everyone else and go out with the person you really like, Hermione!" She was so encouraging, too. Draco blushed a little, but Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. Hey, Harry."

"Hi. Hi, Draco."

"Hello, Harry," Draco responded civilly. Hermione smiled; he was a wonderful actor. Ron and Lavender walked out of the Three Broomsticks and saw them. Ron didn't say anything, but Lavender hopped right into the conversation.

"Hey, Harry! Hi, Cho!" Lavender said brightly. A light snow had started falling. It was a couple weeks before Christmas. Hermione pretended not to notice how Lavender hadn't invited her or Draco into the conversation.

"Hey, Lavender," Harry and Cho chorused.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said suddenly, excited. "Lets us four go to Honeyduke's and buy some people candy for Christmas! Like the people whom aren't really, really close, but friend that deserve something. Like Neville, Seamus, and Dean!"

"That's a good idea!" Cho chimed in. Lavender crossed her arms.

"Yeah, how about we _all_ go!" Lavender said, eying Hermione. "And, oh my goodness, is that a _Slytherin_ with Granger?" she added. Hermione frowned. 

"Actually, his name is Draco Malfoy, and he is the most sexy man I've ever met!" Hermione said. Draco enjoyed this compliment, though his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Ron joined the conversation, then.

"Lav, let's just go to Sherri's. We need to get Parvati's Christmas present," Ron said, leading Lavender away before she could protest.

"What's with her?" Cho asked.

"Who cares! Lets just go, I'm getting cold!" Hermione said. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer. Hermione was enjoying his company and being closer to him made her feel safe from something, though she didn't know what.

After Honeydukes, the group separated and did their own thing for a while. Cho drug Harry off to Sherri's Boutique to get her friend Lacey a Christmas present. Hermione and Draco just wandered the streets. When the train was about to start its call on all the Hogwarts students, Hermione and Draco started back early.

"You know, that Christmas Ball is in six days and I don't have a thing to wear. Is it true we have to wear muggle clothes?" Draco said as Hermione and him headed into the station. Hermione smiled and stopped walking to look at a flier tacked up.

Christmas Ball

Hogwarts

Friday, December 18th

Muggle clothing to be worn. We hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione smiled and started walking again. "Yep, muggle clothes alright." Draco moaned. He was so well-dressed. _And to think he doesn't have anything muggle in his entire wardrobe! _Hermione laughed at this thought. She'd have to get something out of her _Witch in the Willows _Magazine. She was sure she'd find the perfect outfit.

"Well, I guess I'm taking you, then. And you know what? They're going to be having a Christmas King, Christmas Queen contest. They said the nominees will be up Monday," Draco said. Hermione again imagined herself in that pretty blue muggle ball gown with a crown and Draco standing next to her in an identical crown while everyone cheered for them in the Great Hall. She shook herself awake as Draco started to pull her onto the train.

The trip back was quiet as Hermione was slowly falling asleep on Draco's shoulder. No one else was in their compartment. She shivered slightly as her cloak slid off her shoulders onto the ground. He took his off and slipped it around her, she smiled in her sleep and her head fell off his shoulder into his lap. Her eyes came open slightly, but Draco cradled her head until she fell back asleep. The ride home seemed different for Draco that night. He was no longer that lonesome, handsome, teenager who rode home with his stupid, guffawing friends; he was no longer that boy who was only adding to someone's pain and not their pleasure. He was riding home with someone who was in need of his help. A strange thought crossed his mine, then. _What if we really fell in love?_ He brushed it away with anger quickly. _She's a Gryffindor! Draco Malfoy can't fall in love with her. He won't either. He doesn't even like her like that. She's a friend. Just a friend._

~~~*~~~ 

Draco carried Hermione and her cloak all the way to a picture of a fat lady in a pink silk dress before he finally asked for help. "Um, excuse me, but do you have any clue where Gryffindor Tower is? I didn't want to wake her," Draco said, motioning to Hermione in his arms.

"Hold on a second! I'll be right back!" The Fat Lady in the picture went running through pictures down the hallway and left Draco standing there for about ten minutes until she finally came back with a sixth year -- Collin Creevy. "Give her to him, he'll get her to where she belongs." Draco gently handed her over to Collin and left, thinking.

Collin took her inside the portrait hole and asked Ginny what to do with her since he wasn't allowed in the girls' dorms. Ginny brought Collin up to the seventh years' dorms and got Hermione situated in bed in the purple dress and all. Ginny thanked Collin and they went back downstairs.

~~~*~~~

__

It must have been summertime, since there was no snow and it was warm outside. Hermione stood in a strip of moonlight outside of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She wore the strangest outfit. . .A rose colored dress with sleeves that fit around the forearm and the neck formed a low V. The strangest part was the dress itself, though. It came down on one side to about her upper thigh, while on the other side it came down to her ankle and it descended downwards as it went across.

Her hair was combed around her face into normal curls and her eyes were bluish teal. She wore black heels and in her hand there was a ruby, blood red stone on a chain. It looked like a bright, bright ruby. No doubt, it was a gem. 

She looked around and saw nothing but dark shadows. But, suddenly, something moved. A human, she hoped. She tried to run, but her feet wouldn't listen. Not that it mattered, for once the figure came into the light, you could clearly tell that silver-blonde hair belonged to Draco. Herminoe ran at him, and threw herself into his arms. He quickly shoved her away, and she fell to the ground. 

"What? Draco -- I thought--"

"You thought I loved you. . .? Hah! And you will die for your foolishness, girl! Draco Malfoy, Voldemort's number one Death Eater loves no one!" As Draco was saying this, he pulled a dagger from his cloak, and started to forcefully bring it down to Hermione. Just when the blade was about to plunge into her chest, Hermione flashed away form the spot, and knew it was all over. . . 

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed. She'd come rushing in when all the girls couldn't wake her up and she kept screaming. "HERMIONE NICOLE GRANGER!"

"Huh!? Wha--?" Hermione sat bolt upright in bed and clutched her covers. Tears started emitting from her eyes. That dream had been horrible! She cried, and Ginny sat with her.

~~~*~~~

Hermione came down to the common room in a black skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. She didn't feel like dressing up, so she got her books, left her hair down, put some eye glitter and lip gloss on and headed out. Nothing fancy this morning. She remembered that Draco had said something about the nominees for the King and Queen of the Christmas Ball. When she got downstairs, everyone was crowded around the message board.

"Look! I've been nominated for Queen!" Lavender said excitedly. Hermione edged into the ground and tried to see over everyone. She finally got close enough to see.

Queen Nominees:

1.) Jessica Parker-Ravenclaw

2.) Parvati Patil- Gryffindor

3.) Lavender Brown- Gryffindor

4.) Claire Vasquez- Slytherin

5.) Hermione Granger- Gryffindor

Hermione gasped. She was nominated?! She couldn't help but smile. She would have to look stunning to win, but oh well. She was determined to win. She was nominated! She looked back at the nominations for the guys of Gryffindor.

King Nominees:

1.) Draco Malfoy- Slytherin 

2.) Harry Potter- Gryffindor

3.) Mark Lapowski- Hufflepuff

4.) Ron Weasley - Gryffindor

5.)Martin Colonius- Hufflepuff

Hermione smiled and walked over to Harry. "Congratulations!" 

"Oh, thanks, Hermione! Congratulations to you, too!"

"Thanks. I'm going to down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. See ya!" Hermione raced out of the common room and down all the stairs to the Great Hall. She saw Draco and ran over to him.

"I was nominated!" she said excitedly.

"So was I!"

"What if us two win?"

"Well, I overheard some of the teachers talking when I was waiting for Snape after potions, and I heard that the best behaved all week will get picked. So be on your best behavior, if you aren't already." Hermione smiled.

"You too."

"Well, I have Charms. Gotta go."

"Bye, Draco. See you in Potions."

"Bye. . .'Mione?" he said questioningly.

"What?" Hermione remembered when Ron had called her that.

"Is that okay? 'Mione?"

"Its fine. . .Its beautiful. . .Now go! You'll be late!" Draco smiled, kissed Hermione on the lips quickly and ran away. Hermione smiled as some Slytherins gave her bad looks, but she didn't care. She was having the best week of her life right now!

{A/N: Longer than the last by a little. Please read foregoing parts! Thanks so much! Bye! And R/R!!!!!!!!!}


	3. The Ball

Falling in Love with the Enemy: Chapter 3: The Ball

"What are you going to wear, Lavender?" Parvati asked while she flipped through her Magic Fashion magazine. Lavender thought for a moment.

"Well, since this is the last year, and only fifth through seventh years are allowed, I suppose I'll wear something beautiful, yet sexy. Ron will love it! I can just picture it now. . .You know, I heard we get to go out to the muggle street where you get into Daigon Alley at to get our things. I heard that there's going to be a trip tomorrow for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years to get their stuff!" Lavender finished.

"Cool! I can't wait. . .Ooh, look at this picture! Its a muggle gown! Oh, they're much prettier than our dress robes! I want that gown!" Lavender pounced onto Parvati's bed and gasped at the pretty gown. It was dark red and fit slim. It had spaghetti straps and a transparent black over-gown. It was so beautiful, and the over-gown was lace with flowers embroidered into it. 

"You're so right! That is beautiful! Lucky muggles!" Hermione walked in, then. She looked all happy and dreamy. Lavender and Parvati giggled. They found it hilarious that Hermione was always walking around all dreamy-like. 

"What magazine is that?" Lavender asked Hermione, who had taken it out of her dresser and sat on her bed and started looking at it. Hermione looked up form the magazine and looked at Parvati and Lavender, smiling.

"Prom."

"What?"

"Its a muggle magazine with muggle gowns for fancy stuff. And I'm looking for the perfect dress. Most of these dresses are here in England somewhere." Parvati hopped onto Hermione's bed and they looked through the magazine again and again. Lavender took out a novel and read it silently.

~~~*~~~

The next day, after classes, everyone was getting physced (s/p?) about the trip to the muggle street. Parvati and Lavender got all dressed up. Parvati had her dark hair in a high ponytail and wore a pair of jeans and a tank top. She did her make-up like normal -- way heavy. Lavender laughed so hard. "No way! That make-up is so meant for a skirt! How about your white tank top and your red plaid skirt? That's always cute! And your brown loafers with white knee-socks. You'll look just like a muggle!"

"Well, you must have experience to look the way you do!" Parvati said as she eyes Lavender's flare jeans and baby-blue T-shirt. She also had on clogs and her make-up was light and her hair was in a headband.

"Well, my older brother is a muggle, so I get fashion tips all the time!"

"Yeah..." Hermione walked in, then. She looked nice enough. Her curly hair was pulled into a half ponytail and she wore a white blouse with a lavender knee-length skirt. She wore clogs and looked like a normal muggle, too. Well, her parents were muggles, so she was used to it.

Hermione grabbed her black cloak, put on some light lip gloss and headed out without a word. She felt so happy. She couldn't wait to find her dress. She had eyed a really pretty one in her Prom magazine. It was red and flared and. . .Oh, she just didn't know.

She made her way down to the front hall and found Harry waiting. He was spying Ginny and she didn't even know it. Hermione smiled. She knew he'd ask her to the Ball, sooner or later. She only imagined Ginny's happiness and that made her smile even more.

"Spying on Ginny from behind, eh?" Hermione said, walking up. Harry blushed and chuckled.

"Yeah. . .Kinda. . ."

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione turned around, expecting to see -- but it wasn't. She felt her face fall. For some reason, his voice had sounded like --

"Hello, Ron."

"I was just going to say. . .Congratulations. . .On the nominations thing. . ." Ron seemed uptight. Hermione smiled, despite herself. She realized her little plan was working.

"Thank you, and congratulations, yourself."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and turned around. She turned around to see Draco. Her smile faded quickly.

"Oh, uh, hi, Draco," Hermione said with fake cheerfulness. If Draco noticed, he didn't show it. He took Hermione's arm and lead her out the doors, as everyone else started moving. It was six P.M. and being December, the sun was setting earlier, so it was dark out.

They got their train to Daigon Alley, which took about an hour, and started looking around. It was seven and they had until nine. Hermione pulled Draco in the first store she saw: "Casey's Formal Wear for All Occasions". Hermione looked at all sorts of dresses. Blue satin, red velvet, pink, yellow, black, green but she couldn't find anything that was right. _My last year_! Hermione kept thinking. _My last year!_ Draco found a really nice suit of black and bought it in Casey's. He told Hermione to look around town by herself because he didn't want to see her until the ball night. She smiled and went hunting.

She ran into Parvati and Lavender in a store a few blocks down. Parvati carried a long bag, but Lavender was still looking for something. Parvati squealed and pulled her dress out of the dry cleaner's bag. It was pink and had a v-form fitting neck. Flaps coming form the top overlapped the long, filled out skirt. Hermione imagined Parvati in that and smiled. She would look beautiful. Hermione quickly searched that store in order to get out of Lavender's presence as quickly as possible.

About four store later and only one left, Hermione took a deep breath. She stood in front of A store. The perfect store. _Prom._ The store for the magazine. Hermione smiled and walked in. She had to hurry or she'd be late. It was 8: 45, now. She searched all sorts of dresses, but found nothing in a quick browse session. She realized she forgot a rack of them and wandered over. The rack was set as far in the back corner as it could get and there were nor lights shining on them. Hermione looked through them and saw it. Her dress. the perfect dress. 

She smiled. It was so pretty it made her smile. The dress was so many different colors! The top, which cut diagonally across, starting on the left and went down, was a dark purple around the edges and getting lighter pink as it neared the middle. The skirt, which was full and long, was in folds. It had two long flaps that were as long as the rest of it. Underneath the flaps, a dark, getting lighter blue satin shown. The flaps were dark around the edges, getting lighter pink, like the top. The creases and folds in the flaps were darker again. It was beautiful. She pulled it off the rack and looked at it. She checked her watch. She'd just spent ten minutes staring at it. She now had five minutes to buy it and get to the train station. She didn't even check the price but ran up to the counter. The lady rung the dress up and told Hermione the price.

"Four-hundred fifty galleons and forty-five sickles, please. Hermione gaped for a second before pulling the money out of her purse. She had to use her Christmas money to cover it. She sighed as the time ticked. The lady gave her the tiny amount of change she had and put the dress in a bag. Once it was all wrapped up in its dark bag, Hermione took it and high-tailed it down the streets. She could hear Draco yelling her name from an open compartment door as the train started moving slowly out of the station. At least he took the very back compartment.

Hermione ran as fast as she could in her clogs and grabbed Draco's hands and he pulled her on just as the train left the station.

~~~*~~~

"Damn, where were you?" Draco asked. Hermione's breathing was much too quick to explain everything, but she managed a few words.

"Couldn't find right dress. . .Had to run. . ." Hermione was trying not to laugh at Draco's confused expression for fear that she'd choke. When she calmed a little, she explained it had taken her linger than the thought it would. 

When the train pulled up to the station for Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione got off and walked together. Lavender carried a dark bag as she pulled Ron along quickly. He had been watching Hermione again. Draco told her not to tell him anything about the dress because he didn't want to see it until Friday. 

~~~*~~~

For Thursday, Hermione did her very best at things and was on her best behavior (if she wasn't already). She actually restrained from smarting off to Proffessor Snape or even glaring at him. Draco smiled at her during Potions, proud. Hermione laughed, feeling dumb.

Hermione hadn't shown anyone her dress. She had to keep it locked in her trunk with the locking spell that only the caster can remove. Everyone had heard about Hermione nearly missing the train and knew her dress must be pretty nice. Hermione had only seen Parvati's. Lavender hadn't bothered to hang it up or anything, so Hermione hadn't seen hers. Ginny had shown Hermione her dress. It was really pretty. It was almost like Parvati's, but different in a way. Her dress was strapless and the top was form-fitting. It also had flaps the came down over the bottom. But, the bottom had another set of flaps that reached the bottom of the gown. The top and the under gown were different shades of blue repeated over and over again and looked like some kind of rainbow. The longer set of flaps were a lighter blue and had pink and lighter blue stars on them. She looked really pretty. Her curly red hair was down her green eyes really stood out. She looked fabulous in it.

~~~*~~~

The night of the ball, the first through fourth years watched anxiously as the fifth through seventh years hurried about in muggle clothing. All the girls were fussing about their hair and looking through magazines for ideas. Hermione stayed on her bed, her curtains drawn. She was done. She looked perfect. Her hair was in two buns of some kind with two pieces hanging down. She hoped her and Draco would be King and Queen. That'd really show Ron. She was happy her plan was working. She knew tonight would make all the difference. 

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny asked as she stepped inside Hermione's dorm. 

"Not yet! I want to be perfect!" Hermione took out a mirror and glanced at herself before finally taking a deep breath and pulling back her curtains. Ginny hadn't seen her dress yet and gasped as she did. Ginny noticed Hermione had put little black and red glitter pieces on her stomach that was showing.

"Oh my God! Hermione, you look! You look! Amazing! My brother is so gonna flip!" Ginny smiled and gaped at Hermione's dress. "Come on, let's make a dramatic entrance to the common room so everyone can gaped and ask 'who's she?'!"

"You're making me think of Cinderella!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Cinderella? Who's Cinderella?"

"Never mind. Come on!" Hermione made Ginny walk down in front of her. Harry had asked her and she couldn't have been more happy. Hermione followed and everyone stared. Ginny smiled as she approached Harry. Harry hadn't glanced at Hermione yet.

"You look really beautiful Ginny."

"Thank you, but Hermione looks better," Ginny said, turning to look at Hermione who was still slowly descending the staircase. Harry gawked and coughed.

"You l-look n-n-nice, H-Hermione!" Ron spluttered. Lavender glared at him. Her dress was stranger than most. Her blonde hair was up in some kind of ensemble on her head and her make up was mostly a light pink. Her dress was, for the most part, a purple and blue. There were three flaps all coming down and over-lapping from the top. The first flap was a light, light purple-lavender color. The second was light green and the last one was blue. Flowers were embroidered into the purple part and the thick sleeves were scooted over towards her fore arms more than usual, but not off her shoulders. The dress squared off above her chest. She look pretty in it, but the dress reminded Hermione of a garden. 

Hermione felt stupid walking out of the common room and down to the ball alone, but she didn't care that much. Everyone was talking and Lavender made sure Ron stayed a long distance away.

As Hermione approached the doors, she looked around. Where was Draco. She felt a hand on her shoulder just as she was about to panic and turned around quickly, scared. Draco smiled as she did and laughed when he saw her scared expression.

"Scared you, did I?" Draco looked her over. "You look magnificent! You look perfect!" 

"Thank you, come on." The day before, you had to turn in slips saying who you were going to the ball with so Professor Mcgonagall could announce who was escorted to the ball with who. Hermione glanced inside. The ball was decorated with Christmassy things and there was a huge stage where the High Table usually was. Only a microphone was on the stage All the house tables were cleared away and there were chairs set out all around the edges of the Hall.

"Next is. . .Ms. Ginny Weasley escorted by Mr. Harry Potter," Mcgonagall announced. Ginny blushed as Harry held her arm tighter and they walked in. Hermione couldn't help but catch herself thinking Harry didn't look so bad in that outfit. "Next. . .Ms. Lavender Brown escorted by Mr. Ron Weasley!" Ron had a fake smile on his face, Hermione could tell. _Only one more set of people to go!_ she thought. "And. . .Ms. Parvati Patil escorted by Seamus Finnigan!" Hermione took a deep breath and prepared for some looks. Everyone had received clapping, but she didn't know if she'd get any this time. "And, last but not least, Ms. Hermione Granger escorted by Mr. Draco Malfoy!" It seemed like one of those movies where everything goes quiet in a blink and all you can hear is that little cricket outside the window. Everyone shut up. No one clapped. Draco didn't smile as they walked in. Hermione did though. Finally, Parvati, Ginny, and Harry started clapping and everyone else did. Hermione blushed as she and Draco took a seat.

"What a wonderful audience, tonight," Hermione murmured. She got situated and caught some people staring at her. She frowned at them. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Draco asked, standing. Hermione thought of her clumsiness lately and shook her head. That'd make everyone laugh; her, drinking some juice or whatever it is and then spilling it all over that dress. She shuddered to think about it. They played a song and some people dance. Eventually, many more people started to dance. So far, not any slow songs. Hermione was keeping track.

"And here is a slow one for you!" The DJ they had hired called over the microphone. He had brought some muggle music since everyone was wearing muggle clothes. He played the muggle song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio. _A beautiful country song, _Hermione thought. She looked over to where Draco had been but he was gone. She stood up. She loved this song. She started looking for him when he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

"Okay." Draco lead Hermione out onto the dance floor and they started slow dancing in rhythm to the slow song. . .

"A wish was granted just for me. . .It could be anything. . .I didn't wish for money. . Or a magic Malibu. . .I simply wished for one more day with you. . .. . .Just one more day. . .One more try. . .One more sunset, baby, I'd be satisfied. But then again, I know what that would do. It'd leave me wishin' still for one more day. . . It'd leave me wishin' still for one more day. . .with you. . ." Hermione felt like crying. This song was so sad. "One more day. . . One more day. . ." Draco pulled back from Hermione tightening grip and tilted her head up to face him.

"That's a really beautiful song. . .It reminds me of you. . ." Hermione smiled half way.

"You're such a good actor. . ."

"Who says I'm acting?" Hermione's breath caught in her chest and she couldn't help but smile. _He's not acting! He really likes you. . .But you're goal is to make Ron-_

"Hermione. . .You make me feel like no one else. . .You make me feel like I could do something crazy. . .Like fly or, if he was alive, stand up to my dad, or. . .or kiss you. . ." Hermione didn't know what to say. Why was Draco acting like this. It had to be part of the scheme. He could not possible be _really_ falling in love with her, could he? _What the Hell. its worth a try. . ._Hermione looked back up at him, put her fingers on his cheek, and slowly placed her lips on his. She didn't mean to fall into the kiss the way she had, but she did. And soon, Draco's hands were on her face, her neck, her waist, her back; Hermione's hands were tangled in his hair and she stood on tip-toe to reach his lips better. They tasted good, and he smelled so good. Hermione broke the kiss and glanced sideways and back again. Everyone was staring. Everyone had stopped dancing. . .The song was over. . . Hermione blushed and walked over to the concession table.

Draco went and sat down as some people went back to dancing. One person still remained five minutes later, staring at Draco. Ron felt hatred inside of him, building up. He couldn't believe he'd let her go and she's sought out Malfoy. Hermione walked past him with two drinks, one in each hand. She handed one to Draco who took it and thanked her. He regretted leaving her now. Lavender was all about the love that they made and looking sexy. Hermione was all about what he wanted. . .A love that would last. . .A love you could see in her eyes.

"Okay, now we're going to announce the kind and Queen and then we're going to have the King and Queen's Royal dance! Okay, the nominees for the Queen are: Jessica Parker-Ravenclaw, Parvati Patil-Gryffindor, Lavender Brown-Gryffindor, Claire Vasquez-Slytherin, and Hermione Granger-Gryffindor." Everyone clapped.

"The nominees for king are: Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, Harry Potter-Gryffindor, Mark Lapowski- Hufflepuff, Ron Weasley-Gryffindor, and Martin Colonius- Hufflepuff! Will all the nominees please come up onto the stage. " Hermione and Draco walked up and Hermione went into the Queen line and Draco into the king.

"Okay, we'll be announcing the Princes and Princesses of this years Christmas ball, first. There are only three princes and princesses and one king and Queen, so one nominee will be left with nothing. Here are this years Princes: Mark Lapowski, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. And, this year's King is. . .Ron Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor!" Ron smiled and stepped forward. He was given a crown and a red cape to wear over his tuxedo. He was ushered over to the side while the Princes were lined up behind him and Martin Colonius walked off stage.

"Okay, now the Princesses. And they are: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Jessica Parker. And of course, this years Christmas Queen is...Hermione Granger, a seventh year Gryffindor as well! Now, the King and Queen will share their dance." Hermione's mouth fell open as she was given the crown and the red cape. _Me and Ron have to _dance_?!_ She had flowers, too, but they told her to go take her dance first.

She stepped up to Ron nervously. She could tell he was nervous, too. She placed her hands around his neck while his went to her waist and they played another muggle song for this. Another country muggle song. "Amazed" by Lone Star. Hermione wanted to cry, again. This was her and Ron's song to her. All that time, she'd been listening to muggle music and she had proclaimed this song hers and his. She almost cried. After they danced for a while, and the song was almost over, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was a deep kiss and Hermione couldn't help but find herself lost in the taste of his lips. 

Draco watched and felt his chest go slack. She had gotten what she wanted. What more could she possibly want? Only for him to grovel at her feet and tell her how much he loved her. She'd done it. The first time and its ruined in a matter of minutes. She'd pulled Draco down into love with her. Draco's breath caught in his now tight chest as Hermione gripped Ron's cheeks. He jumped off the stage and took off running out of the Great Hall and down through the castle. 

Hermione seemed to notice and broke her kiss with Ron and saw Draco running out the door. "Draco!" Hermione picked up her skirt and started after him. But she had lost him. There was no way she'd find him now. Her skirt had slowed her down too much. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was in love with two people.

~~~*~~~

Harry took the sobbing Hermione back to the common room while the Ball continued on. Ron didn't break up with Lavender, either. He loved Hermione and Hermione loved him, but Hermione loved Draco, too. Harry had to carry her. She kept stumbling on the dress and he didn't want her to ruin the dress. He knew how much it cost.

He lay Hermione on the couch where she lay and cried. Harry sat by her feet and stroked her back, whispering.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, Hermione, it'll be okay."

~~~*~~~

{A/N: Shorter than usual. It seems really hard to keep writing this, so I'm going to stop. Sorry about the whole twisted ball, but someone asked me to write something exciting for the ball, so I did! Hope that's exciting enough, and you're in a half-cliffie. Evil me! Evil me! Anyways, on my website(the one at the top of my profile!) there are some piccys of the girls in their ball gowns. Check them out and sign my guest book! Thanks! Oh, an REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!! NO flames, please!}

~EMeRaLdS~


	4. Make-Ups

{a/n: This is the last normal chapter. Next chapter is going to be the epilogue. People get proposed to and people start going out...Their History might be a sequel but, if I decide to make one, it won't be until after 'Falling in Love with Destiney' and 'Total Chaos' are finished!!!! They're very demanding! Anyways, you heard me! Thanks!}

Falling in Love with the Enemy: Chapter 4: Make-Ups

By: ~emeralds~

Hermione awoke, feeling groggy. She looked down and Harry was asleep on the floor next to her. She sat up and saw that she still wore her bal gown. She hopped up, over Harry, and ran up to her dorm. Everyone was sleeping quietly. She threw the dress off and grabbed a knee-skirt and long-sleeved sweater. She threw her hair into a low ponytail and ran back downstairs.

She ran out of the common room, leaving Harry sleeping on the floor. She ran down to the Great Hall to see no one there. She searched her mind and remembered seeing Draco heading in a different direction after dinner once. She decided to try to find the Slytherin common room.

She felt so bad because she liked Draco. _I like Draco Malfoy? What is wrong with me!?_ Hermione ran down a specific hallway and saw Pansy Parkinson standing against a wall.

"Hermione?" she asked in a snotty tone. Hermione wondered what she wanted.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you Draco ran away last night after..."

"The ball?"

"No...After fucking...how many of us? ?Uhh....I think it was about six or seven. He fucked a couple Ravenclaw's and all the Slytherin girls. Then he ran away, he's gone. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"_What?!"_

"You heard me!" Pansy said, laughing. Hermione felt dizzy. 

"He...He wouldn't have! He loves me-"

"Ha! He loves _you?_" Pansy laughed. "He's _heartbroken!"_ Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and she sniveled. Suddenly, the wall to their left slid open and Draco walked out. Hermione turned on Pansy quickly.

"He didn't run away! And he definitely didn't fuck you and those Ravenclaws! He doesn't love you!"

"He doesn't love you, either!" Pansy wailed back. Hermione looked at Draco, who was glaring at her.

"Draco-please listen-"

"You got what you wanted...My job is done." Draco brushed past her, walking away. Hermione felt hate well up in her. Hate towards herself.

"I'm not me anymore! I'm not me without you! I'm not Hermione Granger without Draco Malfoy!" Hermione screamed after him. Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm still Draco Malfoy without Hermione Granger." He turned around and walked away. Hermione bustled away down the same hallway and back up to the common room. Once inside, she sat down on the couch she slept on and sighed.

"Harry...Harry wake-up," she said, nudging him with her foot. He sat up and reached to his right for his glasses which were on his face.

"Huh? Wha-?" Hermione just looked at him. Ron came down, then. Harry could tell by the look on Hermione's face she'd had an encounter with Draco. Ron walked over quickly as Hermione stood up to leave.

"Wait-" Ron sat Hermione back down. "We have to talk."

"What is there to talk about? I hate you!" Hermione snapped. Harry backed away and went up to the dorm rooms to get cleaned up. Ron sighed.

"I hate Lavender...Listen to me! Lavender...All she wants is sex! And all she wants to do is look sexy and, yeah, she's pretty and she turns me on! Oh well! She has no real heart! Not like you! She doesn't have the beauty that you posses! You posses kindness, intelligence, you're caring and funny and, Hermione, _I love you!"_ Ron said, pleadingly. Hermione wondered what was going on. How could this happen?

"Ron! After what you did to me...Why should I take you back? I'm in love with Draco-"

"Malfoy? He _hates_ you! After what you did last night! Kissing me like that?"

"Kissing _you_ like that? You kissed me!" Hermione argued. "And he does not _hate_ me! He didn't have the full story! That's not fair!"

"Hermione, love isn't fair! Listen, I love you and I want you back! I kick myself so hard all the time because I dumped you. It just seemed like you didn't love me! You were always busy studying or something! And then when I dumped you, you turned all bad-ass, and you looked beautiful! Why couldn't-"

"Why couldn't I be popular and pretty when I was _your_ girl?" Hermione asked, starting to cry. "That's what you were going to say...You don't love me! You just wanted sex and popularity! _I hate you!_" Hermione got up and ran back out of the common room, crying. She calmed down while she walked.

She decided she'd go to the Great Hall and eat something. Maybe it would help take away that shaking in her legs. When she walked in, a lot of people watched her, including Draco for a brief moment. She walked straight over to him and pulled him out of his seat and out of the Great Hall, forgetting the food.

"Draco, listen to me!"

"No, Hermione! You just used me!"

"I just screamed at Ron that I _hate_ him! I don't want Ron anymore! I want you!" Hermione said, holding onto his arms which had clutched her shoulders. She was afraid to let him go; afraid to loose him.

"Hermione...You really hurt me last night...You kissed him like there was no tomorrow-"

"There _was_ no tomorrow! Not for us! That was goodbye! And _he_ kissed _me!"_ Hermione said. Draco sighed.

"Hermione, Pansy asked me to go out with her." Hermione looked down, Pansy was very pretty now, with long brown hair, silvery eyes, and a nice figure, she was beautiful. Hermione felt her eyes glaze over.

"I hope you fall in love with her...I want you to be happy...Even if I can't..." Hermione let go of Draco's arms, knowing she'd lost him. She walked back into the Great Hall, wiping her tears. She sat down at Gryffindor table earning her looks from most, especially Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"We broke up and Ron and me fought, so I'm single. I'm alone. Nobody loves me." Hermione smiled weakly. Ginny nodded and turned back to her food and friends. Hermione ate a bite of oatmeal but felt sick to her stomach. 

She got up to leave but found herself face to face with Draco. He grabbed her and, wrapping his arms around her, kissed her deeply and lovingly. Hermione was surprised at first, but she put her arms around him, too. They stood there, against all the odds, in love. Ron watched from the doorway, Harry walking up next to him, smiling. 

Hermione broke away, panting, and backed away a little. "But...I thought...Pansy?"

"I didn't answer her at first...I just said 'I'll get back to you' and walked away. And I just told her no...Because I'm in love with you." Hermione smiled. Why, she didn't know. Harry smiled wider watching her, still next to Ron.

"You really love her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah..."

"Be happy..."

"Why?"

"She's happy...If you really loved her, you'd be filled with great joy that she's happy with Draco." Ron looked at Harry.

"I guess you're right." Ron said.

***

Hermione sat by the lake, Draco next to her. She sighed as the blue water lapped against the grass. She suddenly stood and pulled her sweater off to reveal a white undershirt. She left her skirt on, slipped her shoes and socks off and ran and dove into the water. Draco quirked a brow.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked as Hermione resurfaced. She shook her curls away from her face.

"Swimming. What's it look like?"

"Oh...Well, why?" Draco asked.

"Because it feels good. And it's refreshing. And I like it. And-"

"Okay!"

"You can join me if you want..." Hermione said, invitingly.

"No...My hair would get ruined..." Draco smirked.

"Oh, God..."

"What?"

"My hair is ruined! See?" Hermione held up some of her hair.

"My skin gets too pale...I'm not built enough...I'm fat..."

"Draco Malfoy, you are _not_ fat!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Alright!" Draco pulled his shirt off, slipped his shoes and socks off and ran and dove into the water as well. He resurfaced and shook his hair.

"See? I'm fat!" This, of course, was a lie. Draco was thin and built. He was sexy to Hermione (and me...sorry, I can just picture Draco...*faints*). She giggled and blushed a little as she realized her white shirt was see through and her bra was now visible.

Draco splashed her and she splashed him back. She laughed and dunked him. When he resurfaced (panting and spitting water) , he dunked her, muttering, "You little!"

When Hermione resurfaced, she thrashed away from Draco only to see Ron walking towards the lake. She stopped moving, but Draco obviously didn't see Ron.

"What is it?" Draco asked. Hermione swam over to the grass and got out. She got her wand out of her shirt pocket and performed a drying spell on her.

"Nothing..." Draco saw Ron and he went under before getting out of the water.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he approached.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Draco glared at Ron as Hermione motioned for a minute and walked away with him.

"What is it?" she said when they were out of Draco's earshot.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm happy that you're happy. When you love someone, you're happy for them no matter what, just as long as they're happy. I just wanted to tell you that." Hermione smiled a little.

"Thank you, Ron. I'll always love you deep down in my heart because you're my best friend and always will be. Is this kind of like where we make up and repeat this whole thing over again?" Hermione said.

"No...I'm going to stay away from you for a while. I actually had my eye on one of Ginny's friends...Rachel...." Hermione smiled.

"Good...I better get back to Draco before he suspects something's going on...See you." Hermione turned and walked away from him. Ron sighed as he felt her presence leave him. He'd lost her to a _Slytherin._ He still felt the pain of being over come by Draco Malfoy. He walked back up to the castle, planning to ask Ginny's friend, Rachel, out.

Hermione watched as Ron walked away. She felt her love for him as a friend flourish again and she turned back to Draco. 

"Nothing happened..."

"I know...Hey, Hermione?" Draco slid closer to Hermione.

"Y-Yeah?" Hermione said.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Hermione kissed Draco's lips harshly, and they fell into the lake, laughing as only two lovers do.


	5. Epilogue

Falling in Love with the Enemy: Chapter 5: Epilogue

Hermione awoke to the smell of Spring. Time had really passed by and her Seventh year was practically over. Today was the last day_--_ Graduation Day. It was warm and sunny outside. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed and got her things ready for the shower. She took her shower, performing the drying spell, and got into her clothes. She slid her black robes over her periwinkle blue sundress and sipped her fancy, strappy black sandals on. She styled her hair over to one side, making the curls stand out more. Make-up came on lightly and she declared herself ready.

She walked down into the Common Room and saw that Harry was sitting on the couch, Ginny next to him. Ginny was smiling sadly, knowing Harry wouldn't be here next year. Hermione smiled as she sat down.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hey, Herm." Hermione looked at the two and broke down and grinned.

"Oh, guys!" Hermione wrapped the two in her arms and they hugged her tightly back. "Can you believe this is it, Harry?" Hermione said once they had released each other.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, making his black hair flop. Ginny giggled as she played with it, remaining quiet. "Actually, I thought I'd be dead by now...with that whole Voldemort thing going on last year, I seriously thought I'd never graduate Hogwarts. Now that he's gone, I can't believe I'm here." Harry gave her a sideways look. Hermione felt horrible. After all this and he had nowhere to go. Sirius's name had been cleared, but Sirius was living in the muggle world and that was the last place Harry wanted to live.

Ron came down, looking sad. Rachel was coming behind him, straightening her skirt. Rachel had agreed to Ron's date and they soon were an item. Rachel had long brown hair and greenish brown eyes. She was a pretty girl.

"Been busy, eh?" Harry said as Ron sat down. Rachel sat in his lap. Ron grinned lopsidedly. Hermione couldn't help but feel a small jealous pang when she thought about Ron and another woman...

"Not much...Just laughing and rolling and kissing mostly. our clothes _stayed on!"_ They all laughed, except Hermione, who was staring at a picture of Draco she had. Whenever she pulled out the picture, he would stay there until she put him away. Smiling his famous smile and winking, he kept Hermione occupied for hours.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny suggested. Hermione came back to the Real World.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"You wanna go to the Great Hall and see how it's being decorated for Graduation? Draco might be there," Ginny said. Hermione smiled and stood up. Why don't you stay here with Harry. I'll go find Draco. See you guys..." Hermione walked out of the Portrait Hole and down to the Great Hall. Lots of little kids and older kids stood watching the Graduation decorations being put up. Hermione searched the crowd for that shiny, silver-blonde head but she couldn't see it over some of the seventh year's heads. They were too tall. 

"Need a hand?" someone behind her said. Hermione spun around to see Ron and smiled.

"Could you, please?" Ron searched and then pointed him out to her. She thanked Ron and started towards him.

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped and walked back a step or two.

"Yeah, Ron?" Ron moved closer to her and set his forehead against hers. Hermione tensed at his touch. She hadn't been this close to him in a while...

"I won't tell..." Ron said, leaning closer to her face with his, his eyes closed almost all the way, "if you don't..." Hermione started to pull away.

"Ron, he's my boyfriend and you have a girlfriend! This is wrong..." Ron looked pitiful.

"Hermione, I miss you every second of every minute of every hour of every day! I've lived without you for now, but I need something to hold me over the rest of my life...once you're gone. Not just some little peck on the cheek, either. Hermione, one last time...Please...I need this!" Ron begged, bringing his face close to hers again. Hermione feeling his soft breath on her face, felt herself give in and surrender.

"I won't tell, if you don't tell..." Hermione's lips landed on his and her tongue slipped into his mouth, his beginning to tango with hers. They kissed for about five minutes until Hermione stopped it. "Ron...I have to go." Ron ducked his head down and nodded.

"Yeah...I know."

"I hope you find yourself a family. I hope I find myself one, too. I'll always love you and I have the time I loved you more than that savored deep, deep down in my heart. Goodbye, Ron." Hermione turned away, trying to make herself forget the taste of his lips and his smell and a million other things she loved about him.

"Hermione! There you are!" Draco said. He swept her into his arms and hugged her. "I can't believe it's over!"

"Me neither!" Hermione returned the hug, feeling the warmth only Draco gave off renovating into her. 

"You wanna go for a walk?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and they walked outside. They went over to the lake and it's light blue water gleamed in the sunlight. Hermione sat down on a rock and Draco accompanied her.

"You seem kind of nervous, is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she sense Draco's hand twitching next to hers. Draco swallowed.

"N-No! Not at all..." Draco smiled nervously. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him, despite whatever was making him so nervous. _It's probably just Graduation tonight,_ she thought.

***

Draco and Hermione talked quietly for a while before parting to get ready for Lunch. Graduation was at six and all the girls were fretting about their hair and clothes and make-up.

"Why does it matter what we wear?" Hermione said as she brushed her hair. "Everyone is only going to be able to see our faces!" Hermione started to wrap her hair into a tight, twisted bun, but it started to frizz, so she let it down and used a spell to make it fly into an elegant twisted bun that had a golden ribbon wrapped throughout it. That was the color of their Graduation robes-gold. Hermione smiled as some of the girls did their eyes in gold mascara. Some turned up there noses and removed it, but Lavender kept it on, claiming it looked nice on her. 

***

When the time for all of the students to get down to the Great Hall came, everyone was fretting with last minute issues and screeching about how their lipstick was too dark or their eye make-up was too heavy.

Ginny walked up to Hermione and spun around once.

"What do you think?" Ginny wore a slim fitting pastel pink dress that shimmered in the light. It fit around her neck, tying in silver in the back. Her shoes were the color of the tied straps-silver. Her hair was styled into an elegant bun with curls hanging down. Her make-up matched perfect and she looked gorgeous.

"You look...beautiful! But, why?"

"Duh, Hermione! You spend too much time worrying about your grades and Draco! There's an Elegant dance afterwards. I saw some people in robes, but some people went back for those muggle clothes. I think the muggle dresses look beautiful! So, I went and bought this one with some change. You know, these don't cost very much!" Ginny grinned. Hermione felt a puncture in her perfect night. She had nothing to wear.

Ginny pursed her lips and tapped her cheek with her finger.

"I suppose_--_ I'm not supposed to do this because it's in the muggle world_--_I could summon one of the dresses I saw in the shop I got this one from. You'll love it, I swear!" Ginny waved her wand a couple times, said a few words, and soon, a dry-cleaned bag was in her hand. "Here! See if you like it!" Hermione swallowed and took the bag into Ginny's dorm where no one else was. She slipped the dark bag down around the dress and gasped.

"Oh...Ginny!" Hermione threw the bag on the floor. The dress was a light periwinkle blue and it seemed to have some kind of sheer smoothness to it. It had no straps and it had a long skirt. The skirt was pulled up with a triangular pendant holding it up. Underneath was a lighter blue skirt. A lighter blue shall was draped around the hanger. Hermione quickly threw her clothes off and scurried to get the dress on. She wound the skirt in between her arms and changed her nicest heels to the light blue color of the shall. "It's perfect! Thank you! You're my very best friend!"

"Oh, Hermione!" They embraced for a second before Harry's voice called on Ginny. Hermione wished Ron's would call on her, but Ron's called on Rachel. Rachel looked gorgeous, of course. Hermione went downstairs, Harry grinning as he watched her and Ron watching with a sad expression.

Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the Common Room, holding their Graduation robes which fit over their outfits completely. She handed Hermione one, whispering in her ear, "You look great! Draco would be proud!" Herminoe blushed as McGonagall grinned and winked. Hermione, with the help of Harry, slid the golden robes over her dress and took a deep breath before letting a tear slide down her cheek and hugging Harry tightly.

"Out of everyone, even Ron and all my girlfriends and Draco, I'll miss you the most, Harry! You were the big brother I never had! I love you like I love no one else! You're my very, very best friend!" Harry squeezed her tightly back.

"Ditto to you, Hermione! Ditto to you," Harry said, smiling.

"Let's get down to the Great Hall, now, Gryffindors!" came Professor McGonagall's voice. They all filed out, most with a date. Hermione felt lonesome, but she didn't care.

***

Once they got into the Great Hall and saw all of the fifth and sixth years in the further back seats and all the empty rows with all the house coats on them. That's where they went to sit. Professor Dumbledore walked up onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"Welcome! It is in my great sadness that I have to let all of these children leave me! Welcome to this year's Graduation Ceremony!" Everyone clapped and Dumbledore got the certificates ready on his little podium.

"We'll be doing Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and then Gryffindor. Here goes..." Dumbledore read off all the names and when he got to Draco's, Hermione stood and whistled, clapping furiously. Draco smiled at her and winked, just like in his picture. Hermione's heart melted.

Finally, Gryffindor was read off.

"Lavender Brown!" Lavender glowered and went up to snatch her certificate. 

"Seamus Finnigan!" Seamus smirked as he went up and he looked somewhat like Freddie Prince Jr., Hermione thought. _You've been watching too much muggle TV!_

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione smiled radiantly as she went up, slowly, watching Draco clap with glee and whistle and watching Harry clap proudly. She looked at Ron and saw that he was smiling with love at her. _No matter what I do, he's never going to fall out of love with me!_

"Neville Longbottom!" Neville tripped on his way up, making everyone laugh.

"Parvati Patil!" She almost tripped on her dress which flared out under the Graduation robes, but she didn't.

"Harry Potter!" Many people stood up and whistled. MAny people clapped and some fifth year girls in the back screamed, "WE LOVE YOU, HARRY!" Harry chuckled and accepted his certificate with a proud smile.

"Dean Thomas!" Dean waved and grinned as he jogged up to get his certificate.

"And last, but not least, Ronald Weasley!" Ron blushed as many people also stood and clapped and whistled. He had helped Harry destroy Voldemort last year. Rachel stood up on her chair and screamed, "RON, WILL YOU MARRY ME SOMEDAY?" She almost fell off her chair but Ginny caught her. Ron laughed and smiled widely as he walked back to his seat.

"Now, we will give out certificates for the Head Boy and Girl! Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger!" Hermione and Harry made their way back up onto the stage and accepted the certificates...

***

About half an hour later, after all of the other small awards, the dance began. The fifth and sixth years were told to leave unless they had an escort. Rachel and Ginny were the only ones staying.

They removed their Graduation robes and Hermione caught sight of Lavender accidentally lifting her dress up and revealing her underwear for a second. She laughed so hard she nearly split the sides of her own dress. 

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to see Draco. He looked handsome in his tuxedo. Hermione danced with him a few times and when the night was almost over, Draco told her he'd be right back. Ginny wandered over while Draco was gone with a sly smile.

"Hermione! Can you _believe_ this?"

"Believe what?"

"He's going to_--_"

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could make an announcement?" Draco said on the stage, the microphone in his mouth. Everyone stopped dancing to watch. Hermione was close to the stage, Harry and Ginny next to her. "I just wanted to tell everybody that my journey here was not easy and that my journey for love was even harder." Draco paused and smiled at Hermione. "But, at last, I am here, about to make the announcement I only dreamed of!" Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes from the stage.

"Hermione Granger, the love of my life and the girl who guided me through good and bad, I just want you to know you're absolutely perfect and I don't want you to ever change! So..." Draco reached into his pocket and Hermione's chest tightened. "So that's why...That's why I want you...You..." Draco suddenly became nervous, a small case in his hands. He bewitched the microphone to stand beside him so they could still hear him while he opened the small case in his hand. He held the prettiest diamond ring Hermione had ever seen in the air. "Hermione Granger, love of my life, will you marry me?" Draco asked, looking nervous and hopeful. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from sliding down her face. She broke into sobs, nodding her head feverently. Harry had to wipe away a tear and Ginny hugged Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione!" Draco said before leaping off the stage and picking Hermione up and twirling her in his arms. They cried and cried and a jealous Ron watched. Sure, he felt happy for them, but he couldn't help being jealous of Draco. God, he wished that was him twirling her around. He would always love Hermione more than he was supposed to, no matter what.

***

Hermione stood on platform nine and three quarters, Harry in her arms. She was rocking him gently as she cried into his chest. He patted her back, cooing. 

"I'm gonna miss you! I really will, Harry! Oh...Harry!" Hermione sobbed harder. Harry held her back and let her hang on Ron for a minute. Draco wasn't anywhere around from what Ron could see, so he snuck a quick kiss on her forehead. She straightened up and touched her lips gently and quickly to his.

"Goodbye, Ron. I love you...Goodbye, Harry...I love you, too...Write me, sometime! Okay? You promise?"

"We promise..." Harry's eyes told her he did. Hermione went over and kissed Draco, promising to see him soon.

"I love you..."

THE END! 

{A/N: Yah...PLEASE R/R! Thanks to all my reviewers! I know TEssie reviewed this and I know some other people did -- I son't remember half of you, I'm sorry! I THANK YOU ALL! THANKS!!!!!!!}

{IDEA FOR A SEQUEL!}

{{ I have an idea for a sequel! It's how Draco's and Hermione's family try to tear Draco and Hermione apart after a dark secret is discovered...Sound good? Tell me if I should write it along those lines...REVIEW! THANKS!}


End file.
